Luminescent Sakura
by wolfandllamalover
Summary: I've had this head in awhile. I like to reimagine Sakura's character and how the new version of her would interact with the other characters. Also, I like to reimagine what it would be like if Sasuke had feelings for her. Sakura is definitely OOC. This is basically a love story/adventure. SakuraxSasuke pairing. Made it T because there will be some adult themes and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: "H-Huh?"**

* * *

The stage was luminescent. Full of colour, pink, red, blue, green. A young child sat in the crowd. She was watching the show in awe. Shinobi leaped into the air and threw flaming kunai. Another ninja made hand signs and a dragon of water appeared. The young girl watched with wide bright green eyes. A shinobi made a whirlwind, it made her short soft warm light pink hair fly. The show ended too quickly. Sakura Haruno the little girl who watched it ran home.

Arms were behind her back. She leaped over small rocks, and hid in the shadows from passerbys. "Ninja…" spoke Sakura as she flew on land.

She ran into someone once. It knocked her and another young child to the ground. The young child had black hair and eyes. A taller boy with long black hair approached Sakura. "Are you alright sweetie?" asked the boy.

Sakura got up and stared at the boy silently. "Ninja!" she then exclaimed.

She threw her hands behind her and ran away. The young boy that she knocked over got up and yelled something to her. Sakura didn't hear it, she kept on running. All the way to her home.

Sakura's parents were ordinary bakers. Their home was attached to their bakery. Sakura ran like a true shinobi to the front door. The door was open. "Ninja!" she exclaimed to her parents.

Akio and Enrie Haruno raised their brow. Her mother shrugged and smiled at her, "welcome home sweetie, how was the show?"

"Momma, I want to be a ninja!" Sakura said with a bright grin, and eyes full of light.

Her parents smiled at her. They gave her a hug. Akio expressed his concerns, Sakura told him that she'd be careful. They gave their permission.

Sakura enrolled into a dojo, she struggled for a few years at first. She was afraid of striking an opponent and had a hard time keeping up with exercises.

A ten-year-old Sakura sat on a side wall and sighed. "Maybe I'm meant to be something else," she said to herself, she sighed again, "and the enrollment for the academy is next week, I might not make it in."

A ten-year-old boy with black hair and eyes walked by, and let out a 'hmph'. "Giving up is for weaklings and they give up the important things, whatever it is seems to be important to you," Sakura looked at the boy when he finished speaking.

They made eye contact. Suddenly it seemed as though his face turned red. He hid his face and began walking away, "shit, why is my face burning, and it feels like my heart is racing, it's uncomfortable," he said quietly to himself.

"Wait!" Sakura leaped off of the side wall and ran to the boy, "you're right!"

She smiled at him brightly and the boy turned his head away. His face was red again. "What is your name? You seem a bit familiar."

"Sasuke," the boy answered.

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Thanks,"

The boy turned to walk away. Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Do you like bread?"

"What?"

"My family owns a bakery, would you like to come over and have some bread?"

"Carbs are bad for you,"

"I see you don't like carbs,"

"And sweets, I don't really like em'."

"I see, alright then, Sasuke, maybe I'll see you around!"

The two parted ways. Sasuke's face was still red. Sakura grinned at him gently. She threw her arms behind her back and ran home. She leaped from rooftop to rooftop. A big smile was on her face.

The next morning, Sakura got up at 5 am. She put on sweats and ran for two hours. At the dojo she put on small weights around her wrist and ankles. She practiced her movement on a dummy during the breaks. A boy with black hair and thick eyebrows watched her with a small blush on his face. "Lee! What are you eating for lunch?!" a girl asked.

"Huh? Oh, I have soba sandwich today," the boy answered back.

He looked back at Sakura who was still practicing. A week flew by, Sakura started at the academy. She was surprised to meet Sasuke again. He seemed to avoid her though, he would always have a red face everytime she tried talking to him. The other girls also glared at her. Except for two young girls.

One day, a few days into the academy, Sakura was approached by a girl with long blonde hair. "How do you know Sasuke?" the girl asked.

"He talked to me when I was feeling down," Sakura answered.

"Oh, that's it? I thought you were into him," said the girl.

"I'm not really, at least I don't think I am."

"What is your name by the way?"

"Sakura Haruno," she said with a smile.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino held out her hand.

Sakura took it. They grinned at each other. When lunch came Sakura left to the field to exercise her movements. Ino followed her, and ate her lunch watching Sakura practice. Ino shoved two egg rolls into Sakura's mouth.

"Ya know you'll burn out if you don't pace yourself," Ino said.

Sakura laughed, "True."

Ino gave Sakura a fried shrimp. Sasuke watched Ino and Sakura from a window. He smiled as he watched Sakura interact with Ino. His face turned red again from watching her. A girl with gold hair and eyes looked at Sasuke and followed his gaze to Sakura. She let out 'hmph' and stormed off. When lunch was over Sakura was going in with Ino when she was tripped by the girl with the golden hair. Ino snapped at her. Sakura seemed to just let it go, and walked away dragging Ino by the shoulder. "This is not over you little witch," the girl said with a nasty tone.

"Yeah, just keep talkin' Karinya!" Ino yelled back.

Sakura and Ino worked hard and focussed in class. They practiced together during their small breaks. Sasuke kept hiding his red face around her. He was particularly cold to her to hide his red face whenever she was close by. Sakura noticed Naruto who was always alone. She went over one day and sparked a friendship. They got along very well. Sakura was shunned by everyone after she sparked her friendship with him, except for Ino and Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke felt a little jealous when she happily chatted with Naruto. Karinya harassed her even more every day. Days like this passed and soon a couple of years went by. Sakura was now a young woman at the age of twelve.

* * *

Sakura slept in that morning. The bright morning sun made her room warm. She tossed on her pink bed, and rolled around until she fell to the floor. The minor fall woke her up. She groggily got up and looked at her alarm clock. It was ten to ten. She yelped and quickly got dressed and made a side half ponytail on the right side of her head, in her shoulder length light pink hair. She tied it with a white ribbon. She nodded at her appearance, Sakura was wearing a red hoodie with an unfilled white circle at the back and navy blue short shorts. She quickly tied a navy blue weapon holder on her right thigh. When ready she ran downstairs and grabbed a fresh baked melon bread. "Sakura, why don't you stay for bacon and eggs? There's coffee," Enrie asked.

"I can't it starts it five minutes! I love you both! Bye!" Sakura said as she waved at them and leaped on the rooftop.

She leaped from rooftop to rooftop. She saw Ino running as well. She jumped to her side, "Are you super late too?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Ino exclaimed.

"I forgot to set an alarm."

"I slept through mine."

"I wonder if we'll make in time."

"We won't if we keep talking."

"True," Sakura responded.

The two ran in silence. They made it with one minute to spare. They gave each other a high five.

"We made it," Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Barely."

"I can't believe I was able to graduate. It feels magical being here."

"I'm glad for you too, especially since you can't use ninjutsu," Ino mentioned.

"I still feel anxious about that."

"Don't worry, there are plenty of ninja who can't use ninjutsu, wasn't Rock Lee, the guy a year ahead of us, also one who can't use it."

"Yeah, I think Iruka-Sensei mentioned that."

Ino looked around the room suddenly. Her eyes landed on Sasuke. She squealed. "Sasuke's here," Ino waved bye to Sakura, "See ya bestie!"

Ino darted to where he was sitting. She fought with Karinya to sit next to him. Little did they know that his eyes were following Sakura. He had a small blush on his cheeks as he watched her sit down next to Hinata. He smiled a small smile as she chatted amiably.

A couple of minutes later Iruka walked into the classroom. He greeted everyone then congratulated them on graduating.

"I know it was tough for some of you, and you some of you have worked harder than others to get here. However, your journey is only beginning. You have a long road ahead, with some destinations that are unknown," Iruka explained, "now then I will assign you your teams of three."

"Teams of three?!" Naruto bellowed.

"Yes, we assign teams of three for you guys to complete missions. Each shinobi has been in a squad."

 _Teams of three… they better not slow me down,_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura simply smiled and spoke to Hinata, "I hope I'm with you and Ino."

"I… I… h… hope… so too," Hinata stuttered quietly.

Iruka named the squads'. He got to team six when Karinya, who was sitting beside Sasuke, talked to Ino.

"He's going to be with me," Karinya spoke with a condescending tone.

"In your dreams, I'm going to be on Sasuke's team you little witch."

 _Annoying…_ Sasuke thought.

Iruka got to team seven, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad I'm with someone who is nice to me."

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura grinned, Sasuke smiled a small smile. Naruto grimaced, "Iruka-Sensei! Why does an excellent ninja like me have to be with a guy like that!"

"Naruto, the teams are organized based on graduating scores, Sasuke had the highest, Naruto your's were the lowest."

"You better not slow me down," Sasuke voiced.

"What!?"

"Naruto, calm down," Iruka sternly expressed.

Iruka moved onto the other teams. Soon each of them were announced. "After lunch you will be meeting with your Jonin leaders," Iruka announced.

Sakura went up to Naruto, "Hey want to eat lunch with me since we are a team now?"

"Not today, I want eat with Aya-chan."

"Oh, okay."

"Sakura! Want to eat with us?" Ino asked with Hinata standing next to her.

The two found a spot on a balcony. They were eating peacefully.

"I'm glad you are the one in a team with Sasuke, Sakura. I don't have to worry since you don't have feelings for him," Ino expressed.

"I guess so," Sakura responded.

Suddenly, Sakura saw Naruto tackle Sasuke who was eating near a window. The shutter closed and banging was heard. Sasuke emerged when the banging stopped. Sakura felt a little concerned. She told Ino and Hinata who watched the entire thing that she'll be right back. Sakura opened the shutter to see Sasuke tied up and gagged. Sakura took out a kunai and cut the rope. She took the gag out of his mouth. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura who held out her hand to help him up. His face went red. He got up on his own and patted her shoulder. "Thanks, Sakura," he spoke gently.

Right when he took his hand off, Sakura felt a blush creep on her cheeks. Her chest had a feeling of tightness and discomfort. It then started to race. Her stomach felt like it had some type of butterfly. Sasuke leaped out of the window. Sakura followed him and watched him fade with gentle eyes. She put her hand up to her chest, "w… what is this feeling?" she whispered to herself.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked.

"H… huh?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope anyone who stumbles on this story enjoyed it. I had this story idea in my head for a year, glad I'm finally writing it :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "That is up to you."**

* * *

Standing in an empty classroom with Sasuke was a little awkward. Sakura would catch herself watching him. He seemed to be very stoic. Yet she was interested. Once in awhile he would look at her looking at him. Both would make eye contact and both would look away blushing. Sakura cleared her throat and tried to focus on Naruto. She noticed him putting a chalk brush at the top of the door frame. "What'cha up to?" she asked.

"Hehehehe," chuckled Naruto with a smirk, "punishing Sensei for being late."

"You idiot, he's a Jounin, he's not going to fall for your trick," Sasuke said coldly.

"Don't worry Naruto, I believe in you," Sakura replied with a smile and with arms up enthusiastically.

Sasuke chuckled quietly. Naruto grinned at Sakura. They heard footsteps. Closer. Closer. Getting closer. The door opened a crack and the chalk brush fell on a man's head. He had silver hair and a covered eye. "Hmmmmm…" expressed the man, "So far, I hate you guys."

The three teammates and their sensei sat on a balcony looking over the village. "So, tell me about yourselves," said the man.

"Wait, what about you?!" Naruto bellowed.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake," answered the man named Kakashi, "as for what I like, I don't really want to share, what I don't like I don't feel like talking about it, my hobby is nothing special, and my dream is a secret."

Sakura leaned into Naruto and whispered, "he only told us his name."

Naruto loudly whispered back, "yeah, he's kind of a weirdo."

"Now, why don't you tell me about yourselves?" Kakashi inquired.

"Me! Me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like… no I love ramen! I don't like the three minutes waiting for ramen after you boil the water! My hobby is comparing the different types of ramen! And my dream... is to become Hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. Sasuke sat motionless with his hands covering his mouth. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. _He grew up in an interesting way,_ thought Kakashi.

"Next?"

Sasuke remained silent at first, "Sasuke Uchiha… What I like is a secret," Sasuke blushed and turned his head toward Sakura then turned his head back to Kakashi, "I don't particularly dislike anything. I don't really have a hobby… and my dream, I have a goal… to kill a certain man."

Sakura frowned. She thought deeply to herself. Then for a split second it was though she saw a black aura around Sasuke. She gasped, he turned to her and made eye contact. The aura vanished. Her eyes went wide with confusion.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked with a concerned tone.

"Hm? Oh, yeah it's nothing, I'm fine," Sakura replied.

"Good."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself sweetie?" Kakashi requested.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like… no, I love my family. I don't like the dark... I'm sort of scared of it. I don't really have a hobby. My dream… is to be a shinobi, it has been my dream since I was very little even though I can't use ninjutsu for some weird reason."

 _That is strange and rare,_ Kakashi thought.

"Now that I know all of you, I need to tell you tomorrow we meet for the real test."

"Wait?! What real test?!" Naruto bellowed.

"You all thought you were already graduated, not yet you all have to go through a test where we select nine rookies. Get some sleep, oh and by the way don't eat tomorrow," Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A real test, I hope Ino and Hinata will be alright," Sakura said to herself quietly.

"I'm sure both of them can handle themselves. You should worry about you," Sasuke mentioned.

Sakura flashed Sasuke a bright grin. She had a gentle look in her eyes when she turned to him. Sasuke felt his face heat up and his heart race. He hid it well. He brushed it off as he got up.

"See you tomorrow," he told Sakura with a cold tone.

Sasuke then ran and leaped off of the balcony. Naruto had a big smile on his face when he saw Sakura's gaze that never left Sasuke's fading figure.

"Wanna go stuff ourselves with food before tomorrow? How about some ramen?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Sure!" Sakura answered with a happy grin.

* * *

Morning came too quickly. Sakura and Naruto groggily walked into a training ground. Sasuke seemed his calm self until he saw Naruto and Sakura walking together. "Why are you two together?" he asked coldly.

"We ate ramen all night," Sakura replied with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed, "yeah it was good."

"Hmph, sounds boring."

Naruto smirked an evil smirk, "Teme, are you jealous?"

"Ha! Me jealous? I don't even like ramen it's disgusting."

"You better take that back Teme!"

"Make me idiot."

"Okay, can we maybe calm down?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Sorry, sweetie," Naruto replied.

"Sorry for making you worry," Sasuke responded with a gentle voice as he spoke he looked at Sakura with a dove-like look.

"All good, it's okay."

They looked at each other as the sun rose from behind distant lush hills. Kakashi took a couple of hours to get to the spot. "Sorry, that I was late guys, I got stuck helping a stray puppy," Sakura and Naruto called him a liar.

Kakashi explained their task. To get two bells from him. There were only two, meaning one must be tied to the stump while watching the others eat lunch. If one fed the other they'd fail. Sakura was in deep contemplation as he spoke. She gasped as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke were about to leap when Sakura grabbed their collars. They all face planted on the ground.

"Sakura what was that for?!"

"Don't get in my way."

"Guys, I can't quite explain it fully but I think we need to work together."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah there's only two bells!"

Sakura dropped her gaze the ground as she spoke, "It's a gut feeling, and it makes sense we're up against a Jounin, we can't beat him unless we work together."

When she looked up Sasuke and Naruto were gone. "Why do I have a feeling we're going to fail? I need to do something, or I might not make it as a shinobi," Sakura looked down to the ground again, "there goes my dream."

"Why aren't you hiding?" Kakashi asked, his voice resounded from behind Sakura.

Her heart pounded. She could feel anxiety spreading its wings inside her, chilling her nerves. Sakura turned her head slowly, Kakashi picked her up by the hood of her red hoodie. "You need to hide sweetie."

Sakura twisted her body around, moving her leg up to his face. Her foot kicked the side of his head. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log was left behind. "Replacement jutsu?!" her eyes wide with shock.

She landed on the ground steadily. Sakura looked behind her, to the side, above. He was nowhere. Kakashi's hand emerged from the ground and pulled Sakura into the earth. "Lesson One: enemies may be somewhere you could never have imagined. You need to think outside of the box, especially if you can't use ninjutsu," Kakashi explained.

"Am I going to fail, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked with a shaky tone.

"That is up to you. Success and failure are dependent the willingness of the person. You have to be willing to succeed at all costs, or you can be willing to fail and learn from your mistakes."

Sakura smiled at him. Unanticipatedly, Sasuke made a move. He is hiding amongst the thick of the trees. He found an opening and attacked with kunai and stars. The weapons hit Kakashi right on the side of his body. A puff of smoke. Then a log appeared. Sasuke ran to Sakura, "Are you okay? Do you need a hand?" he asked.

"More than okay! I learned something new! I was saved again, Kakashi-Sensei saved me and my dream!"

Sasuke smiled gently at her. He dug her out of the earth. "You're right, we need to work together. I need your brain, and you need my ninjutsu," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand, "we also need Naruto's shadow clones."

Naruto attacked Kakashi recklessly after Kakashi was hit by Sasuke. He was pulled out of the river by Sasuke and taken to where Sakura was hiding. She whispered her plan to them. They nodded and set out.

Naruto stood on a rock with his arms crossed. "I demand a one-on-one! Face me head on Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi sighed, "still not getting it huh?".

Naruto summoned his shadow clones, they charged at the jounin. All of a sudden Sasuke jumped out of the tree line. He made a hand-sign, it was the tiger.

 _Impossible, genin can't use that level of ninjutsu,_ thought Kakashi.

Sasuke took a deep breath and erupted flames from his mouth. Naruto's shadow clones struck the jounin with simultaneous kicks right when the fire struck. Sakura leaped high out of the forest and distracted Kakashi with her leap. He threw a kunai to her and her form burst into a Naruto shadow clone, while her real form snuck to his belt and grabbed the two bells. Sakura leaped back and tossed both bells to Sasuke and Naruto. "What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Comrades matter more than dreams."

Once the debris from the attack cleared the two boys showed their bells to Kakashi, who chuckled. "Well done you three. Sakura, I'm sorry but you'll have to be tied to the stump."

Sasuke and Naruto were eating lunch with Sakura tied to the stump. Her stomach growled, "I guess that test made me hungry. Oh well, I can eat later."

Sasuke took an egg roll and shoved it in her mouth. "Sasuke! What are you doing?! He's going to fail you!" Naruto bellowed.

"She needs to eat. Doesn't matter what happens to me."

Sakura chewed the egg roll. "It's yummy, thank you," she said while her mouth was full.

Naruto looked down at his bento. He fed Sakura some rice. Sakura thanked him with a mouth full of rice. The two boys fed her. All seemed so peaceful. Until Kakashi appeared in a cloud of darkness.

"You…" he began, "did you feed your comrade?"

"I couldn't leave her hungry. She needed to eat," Sasuke responded cooly.

Naruto trembled.

"You… pass."

"What?!"

"You all pass."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for the follow and favourite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "I won't back down!"**

* * *

The sun felt extra warm. It peeked through her window. Sakura was sound asleep on her pink bed. She was wearing pink pajamas. Once the sunlight hit her frame she tossed, and fell off the bed. "Ouch," she groaned.

Enrie came up the stairs. "Sakura, are you up hunnie? You'll be late for your first mission of the day."

Sakura immediately stood up and dashed to her dresser and quickly put on her red hoodie. She tied her shoulder length hair in a half side ponytail with a white ribbon that looks a little like bunny ears. Five minutes pass; Sakura is out the door waving goodbye to her parents. She dashes to the town hall to where the third Hokage resides.

They were given a mission to find a cat. They surrounded it, Sasuke on one side, Naruto on the other. Hiding. They are hiding behind trees. Sneaking. Peering. Stalking. Watching to see if the cat makes a move. "Stand-bye, hold position…" Kakashi spoke lowly into an earpiece that all three were wearing. Watching. Waiting. The cat moved it's paw, "Now!"

All three genin moved in, they were planning an ambush. Their plan is successful. Naruto grabs the cat, it claws him ferociously. Sakura giggles. Sasuke remains silent. Naruto yelps.

They hand the cat back to it's 'much too loving' owner. A wealthy, noble lady of Konoha. She hands the Hokage the money. Naruto is grumbling. Lord Hokage sighs, "what is it Naruto?"

"Why are we getting lame missions?! I thought we'd get some juicy ones by now! All we've been doing is babysitting and finding lost pets!"

Lord Hokage sighs again. Kakashi bows his head communicating with his bow that he is apologetic. "Naruto, each shinobi fulfills his -", Sakura chimes in, "or her," - "yes, shinobi and kunoichi both fulfill duties critical to Konoha. Whether it is babysitting or an assassination. Each must play their own role."

Naruto had his back turned, mumbling something about which ramen he likes better. The others react to him, Sakura gets nervous. She starts fidgeting. Sasuke remains silent with his hands in his short pockets. He notices Sakura fidgeting and without anyone noticing he rubs her back for a second. Sakura grins at him. They smile at each other for a few minutes. "Even Teme agrees with me! Right Teme?!"

Sasuke smirks. Lord Hokage chuckles, "if you want to be challenged we have a mission for you, Naruto."

The Hokage gives a gesture to his attendants. In through the door walks in a old man holding a large liquor bottle. "Are you kidding me? These brats are the one's protecting me?"

Naruto stands up looking at the old man, "Who's he?"

"I don't feel safe, especially with that short kid with the dumb look on his face," the old man says with a sneer, he takes a swig.

Sakura for a moment caught a glimpse of a grey aura. She feels a shiver go through her. "What is this feeling? I feel a chill. It's like something feels off," she whispered to herself.

"I'm feeling the same way," Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear, "be careful around this old man."

Sakura nods her head. Sasuke smiles a small smile at her. He reaches down and holds her hand that is shaking. He holds it for a little while until she stops trembling.

* * *

Late afternoon is when they set out. Sasuke is walking right behind Sakura. Naruto is at the head of the group. Once the gate opens he looks around.

"Something wrong Naruto?"

"Sensei! This is my first time outside!"

"Mine too!"

Kakashi grins under his mask. The old man sneers again, "how can I trust my life with these two idiots!"

Sasuke flashes him a glare. Kakashi bows his head, "I assure you they are capable, Tazuna-san."

The old man who is the employer and protectee is Tazuna of the village hidden in the waves. He is a bridge builder, his reasons for his escort remains unknown, yet, soon to discover. As with most things the truth comes out unexpectedly.

A little ways off from the village. A puddle is found on a bright and sunny day. Kakashi notices it and the three genin do not. Although Sakura tells Sasuke that she feels a chill running through her body. This inspires him to put his guard up. He looks around, he feels a presence. Enclosing quickly.

Closer. He hears breathing. Closer. He tastes metal. Closer. He feels their body heat. He takes out a kunai and a star in a split-second. Then they attack. Kakashi is the first target who seems to be ripped apart by the attack. Sasuke reacts quickly, he leaps in the air and pins one of them to a tree with a kunai and shadow stars. A second mysterious figure approaches Sakura. She lifts her leg in the air and spins her body, this move sends the figure flying to a tree. The same one where the first attacker was sent. Sasuke pins the both of them together with a kunai and a star. He hovers over them, glaring with cold eyes. Naruto is still, and shivering, one of them injured his hand. Sakura runs to him, "Are you okay?! Does it hurt much?!"

Naruto keeps shivering. Sakura takes a bandage out of her bag. She wraps it around his hand. Kakashi puts his hand over Sakura's. "He needs to take out the poison or it'll spread through his body and kill him."

"Kakashi-Sensei, you're alive?" Sakura asked.

She looks over at where he was struck. There is nothing, but a pile of logs. "Replacement-Jutsu!"

Kakashi nodded his head. He took out a kunai and placed it near Naruto's bleeding hand. "No, I'll do it!" Naruto said as he plunged the knife in his wound.

He held it up, "I swear! I won't back down from an enemy! There may be no next time if I don't!"

Sakura smiled at him. She wrapped a clean bandage around Naruto's hand.

Then they surrounded the two shinobi that were still pinned to a tree. Kakashi glowered down at them. "Speak, who do you work for?"

"Gato,"

"As in the business man?"

"Yes,"

"Hmmm…"

Kakashi seemed to ponder something, then he knocked them out. "Everyone, we'll head back to the village. Tazuna you have some explaining to do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters. I felt like it was a good place to end this chapter on a cliffhanger hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Okay

* * *

Sakura is heaving. There are bruises and wounds are all over her body. Sasuke is standing between her and a tanned man with a giant blade. The man is chuckling. "Give up and die," said the man with a rugged voice.

Sakura stood up. She looked him in the eye with a look that was as though a fire was burning in her eyes, "I refuse, I can't give up, because I must fight for my comrades."

Sakura took out a kunai. Sasuke reached his hand down and held the one that was holding the kunai. "You've done enough, leave him to me."

Her gaze didn't waver. There was silence. "Sakura! Are you listening to me?!"

Then she dashed. Sasuke ran after her. She did not hear him yelling after her. She kept running. Quickly to the man who held his blade up with a grimace.

* * *

Sakura woke up, startled. She looks around. The five of them were on a small boat drifting along a bay. Tazuna and Kakashi were in a deep conversation. Sakura gave a sigh of relief, "it was just a dream."

"What was your dream about?", a voice asked.

Sakura turned her head, Sasuke was looking at her. His eyes seemed to be full of concern. Sakura fidgets nervously, "nothing in particular."

"Obviously, it's not nothing. Was it a nightmare?"

"Not really, it was strange though, it felt so real."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you."

"Hmph, whatever you say," Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura shrugs her shoulders nervously. She looks around, a thick fog is surrounding their small boat. "We can barely see anything," Sakura whispers to herself.

The fog seems to be making her anxious. "We're almost there," Sasuke said to her.

Sakura nods her head, "I hope so."

"What was your dream about?" he asks again.

"It was scary, but it's okay, nothing serious," she responds.

"That's not what I'm asking. If you leave it alone it'll eat away at you."

"It's okay really,"

"Hmph, whatever not my problem."

Her eyes seem to be downcast and withdrawn from his conversation. Sasuke looks away at the fog. Sakura turns her attention to Kakashi. He says, "it seems like my team is in over its head. Gato seems to be powerful in your village. It'll take more training to defeat him. We may be facing a jounin next," he turns to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto with a stern look, "Sakura can you wake up Naruto?"

Sakura gently shakes Naruto. He startles himself, drool is leaking out of his mouth. "W-what?!"

"Sensei wants to talk to us," she says with a smile.

"O-oh, kay."

They give Kakashi their sole attention. They seem to be on edge. "It seems that Gato has taken over the Land of the Waves. Next time he will send a jounin. When that happens stay out of the battle."

"Hpmh, I'm not weak."

"Sasuke, you indeed have potential, but against a jounin you don't have a chance of winning."

"Hpmh."

"Ugh, well just stay out of it."

Sakura nods her head, but then she shakes it, "but what if something happens to you?"

"If something happens, take Tazuna and run."

"Okay," she responds with a quiet voice.

The boat passes under a bridge. There is silence until Naruto points and bellows, "whoa, it's huge!"

The boatman shushes Naruto, "it's a secret that you're here! Quiet!"

Naruto covers his mouth. Sakura giggles. Sasuke doesn't do anything, he remains stoic.

They pass through a gate on the water. They drift to the shore in silence. They walk along the shore line through the village. Then they make it to a forest. Naruto tries to walk in front of Sasuke. They size each other up. Both are walking quickly, they are almost running. Sakura giggles at the two of them. She laughs when Naruto throws a kunai into the forest. He almost pins a white rabbit. Most think nothing of it, except for Kakashi. Who questions why a rabbit is white in the middle of the summer in a sunny place. "It's a little concerning," he says to himself quietly.

"What is that?" Sakura asks him.

Kakashi stops and looks around. He shifts his position into an agile stance. "I sense a strong chakra coming this way."

Sakura takes out her kunai and steadies herself into a defensive stance. She moves closer to Tazuna. Sasuke follows her lead, and so does Naruto. "That is the right move Sakura," Kakashi tells her in a low voice.

Then there it is, a sound that scrapes against the eardrums. It sounds like a rapid windmill. It is moving toward them. Getting closer and closer. Then it strikes. Sakura moves and stops the huge sword that is spinning, it was about to hit Tazuna, it clashes against her kunai. It strikes her arm before she sends it flying to a tree with a smooth kick. She lands beside Tazuna. She shifts to a defensive stance again.

"The girl is not bad," a rugged voice says.

A fog moves in, it covers their view of a river and forest. A shadow appears standing on the sword. His eyes are glowering. Sakura feels a shiver go up her spine. It makes her body tingle. "I'm getting bad vibes from this guy," Sakura whispers.

The shadow clears revealing a tanned man.

"That's cause he's a jounin. Zabuza the Shadow Demon."

"Nice to hear my name from Copy-cat Kakashi, the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu," his rugged voice says.

Sasuke stares at Kakashi. "What does he mean by Copy-cat?"

"Just some title people have given me."

Sakura shifts nervously, "something really doesn't feel right."

"He may be hiding many jutsu, Sakura," Kakashi says in a low voice, "no matter how you feel stay out of this."

Sakura then gasps, her eyes widen, "it's the man from my dream!"

Sasuke looks at her confused. Zabuza vanishes in the fog. Kakashi leans forward, "keep your guard up, no matter what protect Tazuna. If anything happens run!"

The fog thickens. Sakura's heart beats rapidly. Sasuke feels his breathing get uneasy. _This tension… I can't breathe_ , Sasuke thinks as he feels his body numb.

His body shakes, _Is this the tension between two jounin?_

He tastes iron in the back of his throat. He swallows harshly. His heartbeat is ragged. He drops his kunai. Sakura hears it drop. She picks up his kunai and puts it back in Sasuke's hand. She holds his hand. Her's is also shaking. Sasuke feels her warmth despite her hand trembling. He calms down, his numbness melts at her touch. She flashes him a smile. They look into each other's eyes. He feels his body relax. "Sasuke," Kakashi says with a clear strong voice, "I promise nothing will happen to you. I will protect you with my life."

"Me too!" Sakura exclaims with a smile.

Sasuke smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie."

"Where's my kiss?"

"That'd be too weird Kakashi."

A chuckle is heard. "Must be nice to be so relaxed. Especially before you die."

Sakura gets back into a defensive position. The fog thickens. They cannot see anything. They only hear a rugged voice. "Heart, liver, stomach, spleen, which one shall I aim for?"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke grip their kunai tightly.

"Heart, liver, stomach, spleen, lung, which one will kill you?"

Then he appears in between the three genin. His sword is pressing against Tazuna's back. A heartbeat is heard it is beating loudly. Breath is unsteady. A bead of sweat drips down Tazuna's forehead. Then it happens, in an instant Zabuza moves his sword. It is stopped by Kakashi's kunai. Zabuza moves his sword and it slices Kakashi in half. His body turns into a puddle of water. "I-Impossible…" Zabuza says in a low voice.

Kakashi appears behind Zabuza, a kunai is pressing against the back of Zabuza's neck. Kakashi's eye is uncovered revealing a blood red eye. Then Zabuza chuckles, "this'll be fun."

Sasuke glances at Kakashi and sees the blood red eye. His face drops, _impossible! That… it couldn't be!_

Zabuza swiftly swings his mighty sword and cuts Kakashi again. A puddle of water drops to the ground. Zabuza flings his sword toward Tazuna. It is blocked by Kakashi who grabs the sword and swings it with a swift, fast swing. It hits Zabuza who splits in half. Then a puddle of water forms where his body lay. "Tch, a water clone," Kakashi says to himself.

Kakashi lifts the huge sword. He readies it for he felt a strong chakra presence moving closer. It was coming closer, closer, quickly. Then it struck. Zabuza kicks the sword out of Kakashi's hands. It flew to the river and fell in the water. Kakashi in a flash was at the river. He landed on the water. Sakura could not believe her eyes. He is standing on top of the water. He is kicked by Zabuza who landed firmly on the water. He too is standing on top of it. Kakashi lands, he then propels himself forward and lands a punch. Then Zabuza reacts quickly and also landed a punch. Then Kakashi does a windmill kick and sent Zabuza flying. Zabuza lands on the side of a tree. He pushed himself off and flew forward, he lands a windmill kick, Kakashi copies him, both are sent flying. Both land in the water. Both get back up. That is when Kakashi starts to copy Zabuza's moves who made a hand signal to summon a water dragon. Kakashi copies him. Both summoned massive dragons of water. They attack the other. It is a fierce battle between dragons. Kakashi's was destroyed. Zabuza makes a hand signal and locks Kakashi in a water prison. The demon chuckles, "that was fun. Now time to take care of the old man."

Zabuza makes a water clone. It approaches while bellowing a laugh. "Kiddies this will be over before you blink."

He vanishes and reappears beside Sakura. He grabs her neck and lifts her high in the air. She is squirming. He is chuckling, "ladies first."

Sakura then swings her body and lands a kick on Zabuza's face. She does not send him flying, instead she pushes him down to the ground. She bounces off of his face to jump back to Tazuna's side. Zabuza laughs loudly, "not bad girlie. I like you."

"Sakura, run! You don't stand a chance!" Kakashi exclaims.

She then looks at Tazuna, then back to Zabuza who is bearing a wicked grimace. He is looking at her with a truly terrifying gleam. She then looks at Naruto and Sasuke who are glaring at the demon. Then she looks at Kakashi and flashes him a smile. Then she flashes Zabuza a weak smile. "Sensei I don't think he'll let us escape alive. We don't have a choice. Besides, you were the one who once said to us, while we were finding that one lost puppy, you told us to never abandon a comrade if I do I'm scum, worse than scum."

"Sakura…" Kakashi said quietly.

Sakura grips her kunai tightly. She looks at Zabuza with eyes of fire and spirit. Then she looks to Sasuke and Naruto and nods. They nod back. Then she dashes to Zabuza. She tries to land a windmill kick, he blocks it and punches her in the face.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto yell.

"I'm okay, I won't back down."

She swings her body and lands a kick on Zabuza's face. Zabuza does not move, he grins sends Sakura flying to a tree. She grunts in pain. "Oops, did I break a rib girlie?"

Sakura looks at him and slowly gets up. She is cradling her side. She then stands up straight and dashes to him. He makes a hand sign and it draws his sword from the river. He slices Sakura's side. She grunts in pain and cradles it. She attacks again and is sent flying again. She attacks again and is cut deep across her stomach.

Sakura is heaving. There are bruises and wounds are all over her body. Sasuke stands between her and the tanned man with a giant blade. The man is chuckling. "Give up and die," said the man with a rugged voice.

Sakura stood up. She looked him in the eye with a look that was as though a fire was burning in her eyes, "I refuse, I can't give up, because I must fight for my comrades."

Sakura grips her kunai tightly. Sasuke reaches his hand down and holds the one that was holding the kunai. "You've done enough, leave him to me."

Her gaze didn't waver. There was silence. "Sakura! Are you listening to me?!"

Then she dashes. Sasuke ran after her. She did not hear him yelling after her. She kept running. Quickly to the man who held his blade up with a grimace. Sasuke grabs her shoulder and pulls her into his arms. "Please I'm begging you. It's okay you've done enough, leave him to me," he whispers in her ear.

Sakura then closes her eyes. She collapses in his grasp. She falls unconscious. He places her up against a tree and kisses her cheek. Then he gets up and takes out a kunai. He glares at Zabuza. His glare does not waver.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't been posting as much I had school. I'm a university student. I wrote a lot for one chapter. Let me know what you think, or if there's any constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "Teme's in love."**

* * *

His glare did not waver. It is as cold as dry ice. He gripped his kunai. Tightly, to the point where white is showing on his knuckles. Then in a flash he was at the side of Zabuza. His swift kick sent Zabuza flying. Zabuza laughs then grimaces. "Did I hurt your girl, boy?" Zabuza asks with a grin.

Sasuke does not say anything. He throws his kunai, Zabuza dodges. He makes the hand sign of the tiger. Breathes in and erupts a ball of flame. Zabuza dodges the attack again.

"You're not bad either boy. Careful or you'll attract the attention of a certain snake," Zabuza says with a frown.

"Don't care, you touch her again and I'll kill you."

In a flash he sends the shadow demon flying to a tree. He makes the hand sign of the tiger. He erupts fire. It strikes the demon. It burns his stomach. Zabuza grunts in pain. "Good, now you know how she felt," Sasuke says coldly.

Zabuza bellows a laugh. "I have nothing against her, I like her," then he glowers at Sasuke, "careful, boy, your feelings will kill both you and her. Especially since you chose to be a tool."

"Don't care," Sasuke sends him flying to the river.

Naruto stands in front of Sasuke. "Teme, let me in on this fight too! He hurt Sakura!"

Sasuke walks past him. Then he turns around and looks Naruto in the eye. Then it clicks, Sasuke smiles, "fine idiot."

Zabuza chuckles, "no matter if you double your number I will still defeat the both of you like flies."

Naruto makes a hand sign. Ten shadow clones appear in puffs of smoke. They charge at Zabuza who sends all of the shadow clones flying. Naruto then reaches in his backpack and tosses Sasuke a weapon. It is a windmill shuriken. It seems to be a little heavy for Sasuke. But he grins a big grin. He opens the shuriken. Then spins his body and tosses the weapon with a great toss. It aims right past the clone and heads toward Zabuza's real body. Zabuza jumps over the windmill shuriken with a grimace. "Is that all you got boy?"

Naruto and Sasuke grin. In the shadow of the weapon another windmill shuriken appears. It transforms into a shadow clone of Naruto. The shadow clone throws a kunai at Zabuza's real body. The demon moves his hand from the water prison. It breaks and Kakashi is freed. Zabuza grins, "well that was fun and unexpected."

Kakashi glowers at Zabuza, "you hurt my sweet precious student, you will pay."

Zabuza summons a water dragon. Kakashi copies him simultaneously. This time Kakashi's water dragon defeats the dragon of water summoned by the shadow demon. Kakashi makes moves before Zabuza. He summons a torpedo of water. It sends a wave of water that pushes Zabuza up against a tree. The attack seems to have weakened the demon. Kakashi approaches him with kunai, he positions them. He is about to throw the knives when out of nowhere silver needles fly through the air. They strike Zabuza on his neck. Zabuza's body goes limp, and he seems to stop breathing. Kakashi approaches and feels for a pulse. "There's no heartbeat," he says with concern.

Naruto approaches with a look of confusion. Sasuke goes to Sakura's side and lifts her up in his arms. He goes over to Kakashi who suddenly looks to a tree. "I feel a presence there," he says.

Sasuke and Naruto look to the tree. On a thick tree branch, a boy with a strange mask comes out from behind the trunk. "Who are you?!" Naruto bellows.

Sasuke glares and pulls Sakura closer to his chest. The boy stares at them in silence. Kakashi covers his blood red eye and smiles at the boy. "Thanks, you saved us," then Kakashi notices a symbol on his mask, "are you one of the black ops?"

"Yes," the boy responds, "Zabuza is one of the criminals in my book."

"That doesn't matter Sensei! How did he defeat him?! He's only a kid!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto, there are some kids in this world, that are younger than you, but stronger than me."

The boy in the mask then disappears in a gust of wind. He reappears beside Zabuza and picks him up. "I'm taking his body," said the boy in a low voice.

He then disappears in another gust of wind. Naruto snarls. Sasuke glares. Kakashi approaches Sakura and puts his hand on her forehead. Then he turns to Tazuna who is frozen stiff staring at them with wide eyes. "Tazuna-san, mind guiding us to your home?"

"Sensei! What about that kid?!" Naruto asks with a loud voice.

"He doesn't matter. Right now we need to guide Tazuna-san safely home, and Sakura's running a fever we need to get her some aid."

"I agree," Sasuke says.

Naruto huffs, Tazuna moves slowly leading the way. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto follow him.

* * *

Elsewhere, the boy in the mask places Zabuza's still body down on the forest floor. He takes out tools that are wrapped in a cloth. He takes out pliers and looks at the demon, "it's time to begin."

He carefully takes the needles out. One at a time. Then he lays back against a tree. Zabuza gasps for air then coughs. He slowly looks at the boy, "Haku… why do you always aim for the neck?"

"The neck is the most tender part, there's little muscle and the pressure point is the easiest way to stop the heart," said the boy.

He takes off his mask, revealing a beautiful face. He has light brown eyes that hold a great deal of warmth. They lit up when they rested on Zabuza. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I've been better, Kakashi is tough, and that boy burned my stomach," he said as he spit out some blood.

"He got stronger protecting the one that he loves."

"That girl was interesting, there's something unique about her chakra. It feels pure and light and almost like a different form of spiritual energy."

"I felt that too, we may need to keep an eye on her."

"Aim for her next time. Keep her from discovering her energy and she will be that boy's downfall."

"Understood."

* * *

A week passes. Sakura is just opening her eyes. She looks around, her eyes rest on Sasuke's sleeping form in the corner of the room. She coughs, Sasuke wakes up and his eyes meet hers. He smiles at her. He gets up and sits down next to her side. He reaches out and grabs her hand. It seems like Sasuke is about to say something to Sakura when the light coming from the door flickers. Naruto is grinning a weird grin, it is aimed at Sasuke. "Getting cozy Teme?"

Sasuke lets go of Sakura's hand and tackles Naruto. He has a big blush on his cheeks. Naruto laughs and smiles at Sakura, "Teme hasn't left your side all week!"

Sakura laughs out loud. Sasuke blushes even more and pins Naruto down, "idiot don't tell her that!"

Sakura laughs even more. Kakashi comes into the room and sees Sasuke pinning down Naruto who is making weird faces at Sakura. 'What in the world is going on?"

"Teme's in love," Naruto said then puckered his lips and made kissing faces to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a vein pop. He punched Naruto on his forehead. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and tries to hide his blush.

Sakura kept laughing the entire time. Kakashi sighed. Then he went over to Sakura's side. She sat up in her bed, and smiled at Kakashi. Hatake pat her head, "you did well Sakura. Thank you for not abandoning me."

Then he kisses her forehead. Her smile grew, "I'm so glad everyone is alright, sorry that I passed out."

"It's alright hun, speaking of fighting once you feel better, Sakura, I have training for all of you," Kakashi spoke.

"Training?! Will we get super strong?!"

"I don't know, that's up to you."

Naruto's grin grew then he made a weird face to Sasuke, "Teme will be stronger for his honey."

Sasuke punched Naruto again. Then he began walking away. Sakura is watching his form get smaller. Her gaze did not leave his figure. Naruto followed her gaze to Sasuke and his mouth formed a smile. _I'll get stronger to protect the both of them_ , Naruto thought.

* * *

Another week flew by, and Sakura is healing wondrously. She was moving by the third day of being awake. When the week was almost over she went to Kakashi and said, "Sensei I'm ready for training."

"Alright, we'll start tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"When you are injured your chakra won't be at full strength."

"We need our chakra to be at full strength for the training? What sort of training is it?"

"You'll find out."

Sakura wanted to say more, but she remained silent. Then she nodded her head. Kakashi pat her head with a smile. Then he called over Naruto and Sasuke. He looked at them with a grim gaze. "More than likely, Zabuza is not dead."

Sakura fidgeted nervously. She started to feel her body tremble. Sasuke held her hand, "it's okay, we'll be okay as long as we listen to Kakashi and train."

Her trembling stopped and she felt warmth. Sasuke kissed her forehead. "You will get stronger, I know you will," he said to her with a gentle voice.

Sakura kissed his cheek. He smiled at her. Naruto was grinning at the two of them. "Don't forget about me Teme!"

Sasuke grinned and nodded at Naruto. Kakashi smiled at the three of them. "Right, then prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope anyone who reads this chapter enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "Love weakens you."**

* * *

Tomorrow was soon. In the bright early dawn the three genin stood in front of their master in the thick of the forest. Tall thick trees surround them. Kakashi looks at them with a serious look. "For this training," the three of them stared, solely focusing on their master, "you will climb a tree."

Sakura blinks. Sasuke scowls. Naruto just stares at Sensei, bewildered. Naruto raises his hand, "Sensei I could climb a tree in five minutes."

"Yes, but this is not a normal climb. You must do it without your hands."

"That's impossible."

"For an average person yes, but for shinobi, it can be like second nature."

"How?"

"You must use your feet. Concentrate your chakra to the bottom of your soles," Kakashi put his hands together and made a hand sign, he closes his eyes and breathes steadily.

The air around his feet change, and there's a presence there. He opens his eyes and walks to the tree. He starts climbing up with his arms at his side and his back straight. Using only his feet. The kids watch in awe. Naruto stands up on his feet and exclaims, "amazing, we can do that Sensei?!"

"If you concentrate your chakra, yes."

Sakura is staring at Sensei with eyes of light. Sasuke is smiling at her gaze. Kakashi throws them kunai. "Mark how high you go up on the tree."

"Hpmh, I can make it to the top no problem," Sasuke says cooly.

"It might be more difficult than you think."

Sakura is the first one to take the kunai. She makes a hand sign and closes her eyes. The air around her feet changes. It has too little of a presence. She then opens her eyes a dashes to the tree. She tries to climb it but falls down. She looks at it confused, "what happened?"

Sasuke then tries and he falls down, he lands gracefully on the ground. Naruto tries and falls on his back. They try and try again, but they keep falling down. Sasuke is the only one who lands gracefully. Sakura frowns, "is it cause I can't use ninjutsu?"

Her eyes seem downcast for a few minutes, then she slaps her cheeks, "I will climb the tree, I can't give up! I must be stronger!"

She grabs the kunai with a delicate grip. She concentrates chakra to her feet. She dashes to the tree and climbs a quarter of the way and falls down. Lands on her feet. Sakura gets up with a fiery gaze. Sasuke smiles at her. He concentrates chakra. Both climb the tree halfway. Both lose their grip and fall. Naruto is still struggling, he makes it a quarter of the way and falls on his back. Sakura keeps climbing and falling on her feet. When it seems like she is not making progress she slaps her cheeks and climbs again. Not once giving up. Naruto follows her attitude and he manages to make it halfway. Sasuke is almost at the top of the tree. Evening falls and they are still climbing and falling. Naruto is landing on his feet now. Sakura is still at the halfway mark. Sasuke is struggling with getting to the top of the tree.

"Why don't we take a break? Eat some dinner?" Kakashi asks.

Sakura smiles at him, "sorry Sensei, I have to keep going. I need to reach the top."

"Me too," Sasuke says.

"Same!" Naruto bellows.

They keep training in the night. Sakura keeps falling down. She puts chakra in her feet again, and climbs. She keeps doing this for hours. Sasuke made it to the top. He is watching Sakura with concern. She is heaving and huffing. Naruto is also watching her in concern. Sasuke jumps down from the tree and gently grabs Sakura's arm. "Hey, why don't you take a break? You're running out of stamina," Sasuke says while looking in her eyes.

Sakura grins at him, "I'll be okay, I need to get stronger. I need to protect my comrades."

"Yeah, but you need to pace yourself. You don't become stronger overnight."

"I won't if I take a break now. I need to keep going."

"Sakura, listen."

"I'll be okay."

Sasuke let's go of her arm, "hmph, whatever. I don't care anymore."

He turns his back to her and walks away. Sakura looks at him with a downcast gaze. She shakes her head. She starts climbing the tree again. Sakura climbs the tree for three days straight. She gets barely past halfway. Even though she feels weak and drained she does not give up. She keeps training, because she wants to be stronger. Not for herself, but for her second family. So she keeps climbing. Sasuke is still mad at her. He has not come by to see her in those few days.

He is watching over the harbour from the bridge. He is with Tazuna. Sasuke is his guard for the day. He looks in all directions. Tazuna has been witnessing Sasuke without Sakura for the past few days. He has developed a bad attitude towards people. Especially when they ask him about her whereabouts. He usually replies with, "not my problem."

So Tazuna approaches Sasuke. He is smiling because at times Sasuke seemed to have a distant look, then he'd frown in deep thought. He seems to be worried about a certain someone. Despite what he says to people about not caring.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Tazuna asks.

"She's not my girlfriend," Sasuke replies coldly with a scowl.

"I have not seen her for a few days, is she keeping watch or something?"

"No, she is killing herself."

"Well that's not good. Are you just going to let that happen?"

Sasuke remains quiet. Tazuna smirks, "she seems to mean something to you, are you just going to let her perish?"

"Like I said before, not my problem."

"You saying that makes it your problem. Listen, kid, there are rare moments in the world where you meet someone who means the world to you. Are you just going to let her slip away? I guarantee if you let that happen you'll never forgive yourself."

Sasuke seems to go into deep thought. Tazuna is grinning from ear to ear. "Go to her, I can take care of myself."

Sasuke looks at him. His eyes are gentle. They are full of light. He gets up and starts to leave with a smile on his face. But then, he stops and takes out a kunai. He moves close to Tazuna. "Tch, they ruined a good moment," Sasuke says with a scowl.

"What is it kid?"

"I feel that jounin's presence, and another one that feels cold."

"Are they close?"

"Tch, yeah they are."

"Go to your girl kid, I can handle them."

"No you can't, Sakura would not forgive me if I left you alone."

Tazuna does not say anything. He looks around in all directions. A thick fog appears. Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke. He stands close to Tazuna with a kunai in his hand.

"You're right, he's not dead."

"Sasuke, I can handle Zabuza. Go get Sakura and Naruto. They are both still training."

"There's another cold presence."

Kakashi feels it, "you're right."

"Sakura and the idiot will sense it and come."

"Naruto's a bit slow."

"Sakura's got amazing instincts."

Kakashi nodded his head, "alright, stay."

The two position themselves in a defensive stance. Tazuna remains still. Zabuza emerges from the fog, "Kakashi, I want to continue our battle."

Kakashi glares at Zabuza, "where's the kid?"

Suddenly, Sasuke moves in a flash. He clashes his kunai against a silver needle. The boy in the mask is illuminated. Sasuke smirks, "not bad, kid."

"Where is the girl?"

"She's not here. She is far away. Why do you like her?" Sasuke taunts.

"Actually, yes, she has a nice presence."

"Too bad, you'll never find her. I'd never let you touch her."

"Careful, your love is showing. It doesn't look good for shinobi. Especially since you and her chose to be tools."

Sasuke grits his teeth and pushes the boy away from him. The boy lands gracefully.

Sasuke smirks, "what I have with her is more than you'll ever get in a lifetime."

Sasuke throws a kunai. Haku blocks it.

"My soul has already been crushed. Not by her but by that man," as Sasuke speaks his aura is turning black, "one day I will kill him."

Sasuke in flash kicks Haku, who flies back. He lands roughly on the pavement of the bridge. Haku chuckles, "see it's hate that fuels you. You are not built for love."

"What do you know?"

"I know just by seeing, love weakens you."

"Tch, like hell it does," Sasuke says as he kicks Haku again.

Haku chuckles, "your love will be the end of her."

Sasuke snarls and punches Haku's mask. It does not fall off. Haku throws a needle, Sasuke blocks it with a kunai. Haku trips Sasuke and throws a needle, it hits Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke takes out the needle and stands up and attacks with a kunai. Haku blocks it with a silver needle. He makes hand signs with one hand. "What one hand?!" Sasuke exclaims with wide eyes.

Shards of ice form in the air. They move rapidly toward Sasuke. He blocks some of the shards with his kunai. Two wound his side. Sasuke does not wince in pain. He stays his ground. Haku moves back. He makes strange hand signs. Water on the bridge forms into mirrors of ice, they surround Sasuke. "You will see how love will not save you," Haku says coldly as he merges into the reflection of a mirror. Then it begins, a shower of needles. Haku moves in a split second from one mirror to the next. Throwing silver needles as he moves. Sasuke blocks most of them, some injure his legs. Sasuke remains standing. He smirks at Haku's moving form, "That the best you got?"

Haku moves faster. Needles are pelting down each split-second. They strike Sasuke. He remains standing and looks up with blood red eyes. Haku laughs, "even the Sharingan will not help you win. My jutsu is invincible."

"You talk big, but I'm not getting any fire."

Haku moves from mirror to mirror again. Throwing needles. Sasuke follows Haku and leaps into the air. He punches Haku to the pavement. Haku grunts in pain. "I'm stronger cause I want to protect her. I don't want her to get hurt anymore. She is all I have left in this world," Sasuke said as he grabbed Haku by the hair.

Then Haku laughed. A great laugh. A water clone in one of the mirrors threw too many silver needles. They struck Sasuke's back. Sasuke fell to the pavement. Haku grabbed him by his hair and squeezes his grip. "You are too weak to protect anyone," Haku said in a low voice.

He raises a needle to Sasuke's throat, "Too bad you couldn't say goodbye to her."

A crash was heard. Haku turned to the sound. Most except for three mirrors were broken. Sakura, in a split-second, destroyed the remaining three. She then lands gracefully, glaring at Haku. She does not say anything, she keeps glaring. Sasuke spit out blood, and frees himself from Haku's grasp. In a flash he is by Sakura's side, "you idiot why are you here?!"

Sakura frowns at him, "why aren't you saying thank you?"

"Cause you're a target you dummy!"

"Why would I be a target?!"

Haku remains silent and watched the two argue. He finally clears his throat, "your flirting will get you both killed."

Sasuke glares at Haku. He steps in between Haku and Sakura. His glare does not move. Sasuke puts his arm up protectively in front of Sakura. "I don't know why you are interested in her, but you won't be touching her, understand?"

Haku takes a step closer, then he chuckles again, "she will be the end of you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: User of Magic**

* * *

Haku takes a step closer. Sasuke glares a ferocious glare. Sakura balls her hands into rock hard fists and stands in an offensive stance. Haku raises his brow, "why are you worried? She seems like she can handle herself."

Sasuke spits out blood. "Doesn't matter. I won't lose her."

Haku throws needles at Sakura. Sasuke blocks them with a kunai knife in a split-second. Before they drop he grabs them in mid-air. He puts them in between his fingers and gracefully throws them at Haku. He does this in a flash. Haku gets stabbed in the shoulder. He doesn't flinch. Sasuke smirks, "I won't lose to someone like you."

"Without her around, yes, as I said before, love weakens you," Haku says in a cold tone.

Haku makes the strange hand sign again. The mirrors of ice appear. Sakura huffs, "I thought I got rid of them!"

Haku chuckles, "sweetie, I can make as many as I want to."

Sasuke grimaces, "don't call her sweetie. It's creepy."

Sasuke activates his Sharingan. Sakura looks at his eyes with confusion. "Wait, aren't those the eyes of Sensei?"

Sasuke smiles at her, "I don't know why Kakashi has it, but it's something that has been past down in my clan, or at least was past down."

Sakura still seems confused. Sasuke tells her in a quiet voice to stay back. She gets in an offensive stance. Sasuke gets irritated, "why won't you listen to me for once. I'm trying to save you. You're a target stay out of this!"

Sakura looks down, and slowly nods her head. She positions herself in a defensive stance. Sasuke looks at Haku who is in a mirror. "You're so kind, you were waiting," Sasuke says cooly.

"I don't believe in an unfair fight."

"Whatever, freak."

"Says the one who bears blood red eyes."

"Hmph."

Sasuke makes a hand sign and erupts a huge ball of fire, it is bigger than the ones before it. The fire breaks several mirrors. Sasuke smirks. Haku seems unphased and begins his shower of needles. Sasuke blocks any coming toward Sakura with a kunai. One gets passed him, internally he panics. Sakura in a flash takes out a kunai and blocks the needle. She smiles at Sasuke. He stares into her eyes. They gaze at each other for a second until the storm begins again. Sasuke and Sakura block needles. One gets close to Sasuke, Sakura catches it and sends it back to Haku. Little does Haku know, that the needle was filled with compressed chakra. Sakura grins at it gets closer to the mirror. Once it hits, the mirror crumbles. Haku falls to the pavement. Sasuke takes out a kunai while he goes over to where the boy in the mask fell. He raises it to his throat.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kakashi and Zabuza are standing in silence. Kakashi is staring at the Shadow Demon. "So, aren't you gonna attack me?"

Zabuza grins, "in a bit, I'm having fun watching your little genin. They have no chance against Haku."

"Well, that's your opinion."

Zabuza steps closer to Tazuna. Kakashi raises his kunai. He uncovers his blood red eye. Zabuza holds his massive sword and points it at Kakashi. "Whoa there tiger," he says.

"I want this to be over. No more waiting."

"Fine," a wicked grin spreads on Zabuza's face.

Kakashi and Zabuza are both in an offensive position in silence for several minutes. A bead of sweat goes down Tazuna's forehead. His heartbeat is loud.

Then they clash. Sparks rain down from metal meeting metal. Kakashi glares. Zabuza smiles.

Zabuza seems to have the upper hand. He pushes Kakashi back. He cuts Kakashi's arm. Kakashi does not back down. He pushes his kunai against Zabuza's blade. He concentrates his chakra. Tightly. Tighter. Compressing. Then it explodes. The sword flies off of the bridge and into the sea. Zabuza bellows a laugh. Then he looks at Kakashi with a wicked grin, "as was expected. I'm going to have a blast."

In an instant Kakashi is beside Zabuza he cuts across his stomach. Zabuza's body collapses into a puddle. "Tch, water clone!"

"Would you expect any less?" his voice resounds from all directions hidden in the thick fog, it gets thicker, "you won't beat me unless you find me."

Kakashi looks all around in all directions. The fog seems to have even masked his chakra.

* * *

Haku fights Sasuke off. Sasuke leaps back to where Sakura is standing. Haku disappears and is in the mirror again. Sasuke glares and grits his teeth, "still using that trick? It's not gonna work no matter how many times you get in that mirror."

Sakura nods her head. Haku chuckles. Then in all of the mirrors he is there. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are, it won't change how you will lose," Sasuke talks to Haku arrogantly with a smirk.

"You will see how wrong you are."

Each time Haku comes out of the mirror and shoots his needles like a violent rain. He moves from mirror to mirror in lightning speed. Sasuke blocks them at first but then seems to have a hard time keeping up. He turns to Sakura, "go, get out of here!"

Sakura does not hear him, she is busy blocking the needles. A hundred needles aim for his back. Sakura notices too late, she tries to get there in time but they all strike Sasuke. He falls to the pavement. She holds him up. She tries to talk to him. His breathing is unsteady. He tries to get up, he almost does but then he falls to his knees. Sakura holds him. She shoulders all of his body weight. Tears are in her eyes. Sasuke then falls unconscious. He goes limp. Sakura cries out. She holds him tightly and kisses his forehead.

* * *

Kakashi bites his finger. He draws blood, then he summons a seal on the ground. Nothing appears, yet, he smirks under his mask. Suddenly, a pack of dogs burst out of the ground and tear into tanned flesh. They hold on with their bite. They have grabbed hold of Zabuza. Kakashi sees this when the fog clears. The sea and bridge are clearly visible again. The dogs growl as they hold tight with their teeth. Kakashi approaches Zabuza. Kakashi is about to land a blow when there is a strange air current. It is blowing from the ice mirrors. It gets stronger each passing second. Kakashi looks closely, he sees a light coming from Sakura. It feels warm. It gets bigger and shines brighter. Then it erupts into a wall of light surrounding everything and everyone. The ice mirrors disintegrate. Haku lands on his feet near Kakashi and Zabuza. The Shadow Demon is staring at her with wide eyes. So is Kakashi. "What is this light?" Kakashi asks, "it's not like anything I've ever felt before. It feels different than normal chakra."

"Majutsu?" Zabuza says in a low voice as he shakes the dogs off.

"What?" Kakashi turns to him.

"The girl is a magic wielder, a user of majutsu. I know cause I've seen and felt this light before," Zabuza says to Kakashi in a low voice, "this light belongs to those who have majutsu in their blood."

"You mean born? How can she be born of it? Last I heard a clan got rid of every majutsu user in the Fire Country, not only that but it's forbidden," Kakashi responds in a hushed tone.

Zabuza smiles, "girlie, you are royalty."

"Royalty? Of what?" Kakashi asks.

"Kakashi, keep the girl close. Many people will want her power."

"What people?"

"You know who."

"Him?"

Zabuza grins, "this is far too interesting. I can't complete my mission, Gato. Haku, back down, we're done."

Haku takes off his mask revealing his beautiful face. He smiles at Sakura, "nice to meet you, your highness."

The light explodes one last time, then it is gone. The clearness reveals Sakura who passes out. She falls down right beside Sasuke.

"What is the meaning of this?! What was that light?!" a voice echoes from across the bridge.

Standing at the edge is a stout, short man. In his mouth he bears a cigar. In front of him are armed men. They approach Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi goes over to them. He cradles Sakura in his arms and glares at an armed man with his blood red eye. The armed man spits on him, "what's your problem? Wanna fight?"

Kakashi says nothing and holds Sakura close. "Gato, what do ya want me to do about this freak?" asks the armed man with a loud voice.

"Kill em' if he gets in your way," says the stout man.

"That won't happen," Zabuza whispers into the armed man's ear.

He calls his blade to him. It comes. With a mighty swing he cuts the man down. Gato panics, "you vile demon! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Haku and I are done. We're no longer in your service. Also, we'll have to erase what you saw," Zabuza tells Gato.

"What?!"

Zabuza took down each armed man like it was child's play. Then he grabs Gato by the neck and holds him over the edge of the bridge. Zabuza cuts him across his body. Gato falls to the sea. Once he sinks, Zabuza turns to Kakashi.

"Why did you help us?"

"Not you, the girl. She's special."

"But why?"

"Why not. I wanted to cut ties with him anyway," he looks at Haku, "Haku, we better get moving."

"Wait! You're just going to leave?"

Zabuza pats Kakashi on the head, "we'll be together again my love."

Kakashi pushes his hand off, "that's not funny."

Zabuza leans in, "we'll see you again, Kakashi, not for you, but for the girl."

Haku walks over to Zabuza. In a gust of wind they were gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello, Happy Holidays! I hope everyone will have a good New Years. Thanks for the favourite and follow! I took a bit of a break but I'm back and just when the story is getting juicy... muahahaha... just as planned.


	8. Chapter 8

A woman with a tall slender figure stood over Sakura who is on her knees. There are wounds and bruises all over her body. She is heaving and huffing. Shallow breaths. Sasuke kneels to her and puts all of her weight on him. "It's okay, let me take care of her," he says with a gentle, yet muffled voice, "let me take care of this witch."

Sakura wakes up. She slowly sits up in her bed. Rubs her eyes and looks out the window. It is a bright summer morning. "Weird dream…" she whispers to herself.

The young girl gets out of bed. She puts on her regular clothes and ties up her hair as per usual. Puts on her weapon holder. "Oh right, it's my day off," she reminds herself.

Sakura takes off her hoodie and puts on a white T-shirt. She leaves her headband around her neck and the weapon holder around her thigh. Walks downstairs and sees Sasuke sitting at her family table sipping coffee. She is startled at first. Then slowly sits down across from him quietly. She stares at him, then says, "Sasuke, are you okay? Did something happen?"

Sasuke glances at her as he takes a sip. "I'm here to train you."

"Really? I was going to do that by myself."

"Everyone needs help sometimes."

"Well, okay," she goes quiet then opens up, "I saw you in my dream."

He chokes on his coffee, "in a weird way?"

"Well, not in that way. We were fighting against a woman and I was losing. You called her a witch."

"Hpmh, weird. I wonder if that's a warning."

"You think my dreams are warnings?"

"I don't know. They could be."

Sakura cooks breakfast. Her parents talk to Sasuke warmly. Sakura strikes up a conversation with him. He smiles big when he is talking to her. He looks at her with a light in his eyes. Sakura returns the same gaze. Her parents notice this but don't say anything.

When breakfast is finished Sakura heads out with Sasuke. They go to the training ground where they had their graduation test. Sakura practices her kicks and punches. Sasuke goes in for the attack. Sakura defends in a flash. She backs down and does not switch into an offensive state. "You have to switch to the offensive right when you defend. It doesn't matter if I'm a comrade. There is jutsu out there that can control people."

Sakura nods her head and practices switching to the offensive. When Sasuke attacks she stands her ground then with very quick reflexes she lands a kick that sends Sasuke flying back. He lands gracefully. She does a perfect windmill kick that Sasuke has a hard time with. In a flash he is behind her, she reacts in a split-second. She tries to land a punch but he blocks it. They continue blocking and attacking.

While they are training, something amiss happens in the village. A mysterious girl no older than Sakura collapses at the entrance. Her father Akio, a muscular tall man, delivered bread to the guards. He sees the girl and runs over to her. "Hey, you okay?" he asks her in a very deep voice.

He feels her forehead, then he scowls. "This child… her chakra is not possible."

He picks her up and carries her away from the village. He goes deep into the forest. He lays her down on a bed of leaves. He waits until she wakes up. Akio doesn't wait long. When the girl wakes up he is glaring at her. "What are you playing at?"

She smiles innocently. "What do you mean? I'm just a weary traveller."

"I felt your forehead, you're a majutsu user. An experienced one at that."

The girl huffs. "You'll blow your cover. We know you've been hiding your Majesty. Acting like some ordinary baker."

He grabs her throat, "who are you and what do you want?"

"This is child abuse. Whatever an old mage who hasn't used magic for decades has no chance against me."

"Get out of here," he lets go of her throat and starts walking back to the village.

The air around the girl changes. It changes to a cold wind. She whispers softly, foreign words. Suddenly, a blizzard descends on Akio. A beast of snow forms in the blizzard. It strikes Akio.

Sakura feels a cold different chakra somewhere in the forest. She stops mid attack. She runs off by herself. Sasuke yells at her. Then he follows her. They race out of the entrance toward the middle of the forest. Sakura is startled to see snow as she gets closer. "What is that?" Sasuke asks as they run through the bush.

A wall of light erupts. It absorbs the blizzard. Sakura sees the wall of light go into Akio. He grins at the mysterious girl. "I've practiced my magic in some way for those past decades. I ain't gonna lose to some child."

He blasts the girl. It causes a massive explosion of white light. Sasuke and Sakura try to watch but the violent wind from the explosion uproots some trees. Once the debris clears it starts snowing. The girl is nowhere in sight. "Damn, she got away."

Akio sees Sakura watching him with wonder. He panics, "S-Sakura?! What are you doing here?!"

Sakura does not say anything. Sasuke is too silent, but his face is confused. He holds Sakura's hand. She smiles at Sasuke. Then she stands up straight. "Dad, did something happen?"

Akio does not answer her. Sakura tries again with a grin, "Dad, you know I'd listen to anything you say. You can tell me."

"You're not ready to know."

Akio turns away from her, "I'll tell you everything when you're ready. For now, forget what you saw. Stay out of this."

Sakura keeps forcing a smile, she lets go of Sasuke's hand and runs away. Sasuke stays with Akio for a few seconds then he runs after Sakura.

Akio stands still. He starts heading off toward the village. "I need to warn Lord Hokage."

"You don't need to," Kakashi says leaning up against a tree.

Akio stares at Kakashi with wide eyes. Kakashi smiles at him under his mask. "Don't worry, it's not like there's any terminal law against using majutsu. Although, I'm sure Lord Hokage felt and saw everything."

"I still need to warn him."

"Well, alright, whatever you think is best."

Kakashi puts his hand on Akio's shoulder. "I'll go with you."

The man smiles at Kakashi. "Thank you, my daughter's sensei."

"Please call me Hatake."

"Right."

Akio followed Kakashi to the center of the village. Past the doors the Hokage looked at Akio with a very serious look. "What is the meaning of this, Haruno Akio."

"Lord Hokage, truth is I'm descended from mages who have existed since ancient times. But that is not why I'm here in front of you at this moment. I met a young mage girl who does not seem like she is here to make friends. I believe she and maybe others are posing a threat to the village."

"Whatever the situation is we shinobi will take care of it. You go to your family and explain to your daughter and wife about what you've been hiding."

Akio looks down. "I'm sorry, I cannot do that. I will tell my daughter eventually but she is too young to know. My wife cannot know many people will go after her if I told her."

"They will find out in a way you will later regret," the Hokage said with a scowl, "you hiding such things will only endanger them even more."

An anbu shinobi appears out of the shadows. "Lord Hokage! There's a strange presence South of the village."

Akio panics. "Don't worry Akio, my shinobi are more than capable to handle mages. Wasn't it a clan of shinobi that wiped out your people? Now, go to your family and tell them what they need to know."

Akio frowns. Then he bows to the Hokage and leaves. "Kakashi, follow him. He doesn't know what danger he has brought his family."

Sakura ran to somewhere deep into the forest. Right in front of a waterfall. She is crouched in a ball and looking at the ground with a distant gaze. Sasuke approaches her. He doesn't say anything. Sakura looks up at him, "why does he not tell me anything? Am I not important enough to know?"

"Perhaps he doesn't tell you because you are too important."

Sakura wipes tears. She sniffles. Sasuke does not say anything to her he simply stays near her while she cries. His eyes twitch and squint as though it is painful for him to hear. Then after she cries for a good while a presence comes up to the both of them. Sasuke senses it immediately and waits for it to get closer. Then he appears behind a tall slender woman. He presses a kunai to her throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Evil Woman**

* * *

Sakura watches Sasuke hold a kunai up to the throat of the woman. Sakura studies her, she is quite beautiful. More beautiful than any woman Sakura has come across. Sasuke is glaring quite ferociously. He presses the kunai against her throat and draws blood. Sakura stands up and looks the woman with a serious look. "Who are you?" she asks nervously.

The woman smiles strangely at Sakura. "Just checking to see how you are, your highness," the woman's voice is very feminine.

Sakura raises her eyebrow. "Your highness? Who?"

"You of course. Lady Sakura Haruno, daughter of his Majesty, princess of our people."

Sasuke remains stoic. Sakura scowls at the woman. "What do you mean by 'our people'? And who is this 'Majesty'?"

"Your father, Akio Haruno."

Her scowl becomes a confused expression. "You make it sound like my father is royalty. He can't be he's an ordinary baker."

"Is he?"

Sakura seems to be in deep contemplation. She seems worried. Then she glares at the woman. "Whatever he is it's not for you to tell. I don't know who you are, but stay out of my business."

Sasuke smiles proudly at Sakura. The brave young girl takes out a kunai. She holds it up to the woman. The woman gleams at Sakura, "wrong move, sweetie, you should have just listened to me like a good girl."

Sakura sees some sort of shadow creature with strange eyes behind Sasuke. She reacts quickly and strikes them. It does not injure them. Sakura seems confused. "This is a strange jutsu. Right, Sasuke?"

"What are you talking about Sakura? There's nothing there," he responds to her with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura gets anxious. She looks at Sasuke with confusion. "What do you mean? There are weird creatures right in front of me," she says to him with a quiet voice.

"Sakura, there's nothing there," then he glowered at the woman, "turn it off you evil woman."

"Turn what off, boy?" she responds with a twisted voice and grin.

Sakura attacks the creatures again. They don't get injured. They almost seem like some sort of phantom. Sakura feels negative energy from them. They try to approach him. Sakura stands between the creatures and Sasuke. She refuses to let them pass. Sasuke watches her, he is deeply worried. "Sakura, just ignore them it's probably genjutsu," he says to her with a calming voice.

Sakura looks at him with wide eyes. She stops attacking for a moment. One of the creatures extends their arm and wraps Sakura in their grasp. The creatures seem to drain her chakra. Sakura passes out because they drain too much. Her skin goes pale. Sasuke panics and lands a kick full of chakra on the woman's back. The woman falls to the ground and grunts in pain. He awakens his Sharingan. He sees bodies of chakra that he's never seen before. He sees that they have grabbed onto her. They are draining her chakra. When he sees her chakra, he notices it's not like anything he's seen before. He focuses more on freeing her from their grasp. The creatures seem to fear his Sharingan. The minute he touches her they let go. Sasuke takes Sakura into his arms and runs.

The woman glares at his fading figure. She sneers and coughs. "Stupid boy fractured my spine," she said to herself with twisted sounding voice, "I won't let him get away for harming my beautiful body."

She then laughs wickedly. She grins at the creatures. "Don't worry my children, soon you can eat her as much as you want."

Suddenly, the woman vanishes into the form of a shadow. The creatures follow Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly makes it to his home. He leaps in through the window and lays Sakura on the bed. He feels her forehead. Her lack of chakra is giving her a fever. He leaves her for a second to get a cold cloth. He places it on her forehead. Sasuke sits by her side and watches her intently. He feels anger as he watches her struggling to breathe. The young man reaches down and holds her hand. "Please don't leave me," he tells her quietly.

The light by his window flickers. Sasuke glares and throws stars. They are blocked by a kunai. "What is your problem, Teme?" a voice says.

Sasuke studies the figure. It is Naruto. The young blonde goes to Sakura's side. Naruto seems to get furious. "What happened to her?"

Sasuke glares in thought. "An evil woman."

"She's the one who hurt Sakura? Where is she?"

"I don't know, but no way in hell am I gonna let her live," Sasuke's aura turns black.

* * *

Akio stood outside of his home. He sighed as he opened the door. Enrie welcomed him. She seemed to notice his expression. "Dear, is everything okay?"

Akio took his wife in his arms. He held her for awhile. Enrie seemed surprised by his sudden embrace. "Dear?"

"Enrie, I have something I need to tell you and Sakura. Is she here?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning. Do you think she is still with that boy?"

Akio took a sharp breath. He let go of Enrie and made eye contact with her. "I'll look for her. Stay here and don't open the door for anyone."

"Akio? Is something going on?"

"I'll let you know everything, but I need to tell my story to the both of you."

Akio kissed his wife's forehead. He left out the door and locked it. Enrie seemed to be worried, yet she decided to follow his advice.

Kakashi was standing outside of their home and bakery. He looked at Akio with respect. "Do you need help finding Sakura?"

"Help would be nice, thank you, Hatake."

Kakashi summoned his pack of dogs. They took off to find Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto left Sakura in Sasuke's apartment. They locked the door and the window. "I wish I knew how to put up a barrier," Sasuke said quietly.

"She'll be alright. We just gotta find that woman before she finds Sakura," Naruto replied, he put his hand Sasuke's shoulder, "Teme, it'll all be okay."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. They left and leaped rooftop to rooftop to find that seemingly evil woman. They spot one of Kakashi's dogs. "We better get help from Sensei, Teme."

"We don't have time to fill him in on everything. We gotta move quickly or she'll find Sakura before we have a chance to do anything."

"I guess, Teme."

They searched the village. The woman was nowhere in Konoha. Instead Sasuke spotted the young girl that was with Akio. He acted immediately. He grabbed the girl by her hair. "Where is she?" he demanded.

The young girl panicked, "who is 'she'?" she asked with fake innocence.

Sasuke put a kunai against her throat in a flash. He glared at her. "Tell me," he said with a low voice.

Naruto stood in front of the girl. "Teme, is she one of them?"

"Like I'd ever tell pathetic guys like you two," her face seemed to express a frown, "that girl of yours' is nothing special."

Sasuke pressed to kunai on the girl's skin, "she's way more precious than anyone I've ever come across."

"I agree, Teme!"

The girl suddenly vanishes. Sasuke looks around the street. So does Naruto. "We gotta find her Teme!"

"I know idiot. We'll have to sense her chakra."

"That's fine and all, but why don't you tell me what's going on?" Kakashi's voice said from behind Naruto.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't posted for awhile I have a hard time finding time to write at the moment.


End file.
